


【柱斑柱】Spirytus

by Steroid



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steroid/pseuds/Steroid





	【柱斑柱】Spirytus

布里列斯的碧绿原野一望无际，玫红色的海石竹在雾霭蒙蒙的穹窿下开得放肆，她们沿着土地起伏成簇生长，指引着一条通向远方小城的道路。  
一阵轻快马蹄声随风而来，吹得花枝抖动，两匹骏马负着他们的骑手驰骋而过，眨眼间消失在道路尽头。  
然而这风中所伴并非只有马蹄哒哒或骑手间的言笑，道路旁留下了一股气味，极度浓郁腥甜，如同腐烂的莓果和凋谢的蔷薇，昭显着那骑手行囊中装着不详之物。  
这一双骑手身材修长俊劲，眉目英朗，装束相仿——干练的布衣裹紧躯干，手臂胸膛与咽喉被镀银绒衬的薄甲保护，身后一席深色斗篷，迎风飘扬——吸血鬼猎人的战斗，向来需要最高超的技巧，以及最完美的体格。  
然而左侧的骑手散着黑色炸乱长发，眉眼里带着未退却的杀意，好似仍然映着方才一场恶战的影子；右后那人与之相反，暗金色的缎带束起他满头长发，发梢被血液打湿成缕，脸上甚至也占满敌人的献血，他却神色安然，甚至笑容中带着点妥协的味道，随着同伴的速度引辔疾驰。

百余年前，绵延数个世纪的战斗后，人类的教廷与血族休战，共同签署“神圣条约”，明文约定在贵族的封地与城邦内，禁止吸血种肆意猎杀人类。纯血种必须对他的子民们负责，如有违约，杀人者将被通缉且处以死刑，同时领主也需向人类缴纳巨额的罚金。但他们仍然保有在荒野捕猎以及饲养人类为血源的权力，同时接受人类定期美酒与珠宝的馈赠。  
看似风平浪静的年代，吸血鬼猎人们承担起了维系条约的任务。他们不必滥杀，无需憎恨那些异类，但他们却必须时刻拥有将敌人扼杀的力量，以此维持两种族类和平相处的底线。  
这治标不治本，还有太多好斗的吸血鬼打破条约，以残忍的手法猎杀人类，他们在自己的族群中就是不安因素，放在大环境中，实力的悬殊放大了他们的恶意。  
这些吸血种，即是教廷成员最为头疼的对象；而这两位行色匆匆的杰出血猎，最主要也是最艰巨的人物，便是派遣去收割他们的性命。

落日时分，二人踏着城门闭合的钟声回到小城，稍扯一扯缰绳，驯顺的马匹立即放缓了步伐，在集市边缘慢慢地小跑两步，最后稳稳站住。  
宇智波斑翻身下马，打了个胡哨，将绳头交集市上的熟人，要他代去照顾坐骑。他回头看着同伴，却见千手柱间仍端坐马背上，轻轻扯着马辔，好似要转而去往他处。  
斑不耐地仰起头，逆着隐晦地夕阳光线，看马上人的黑影，“下来吧，不急着去找教廷的人交任务。”  
柱间从鞍边解下一只遍布十字纹饰的口袋，攥在手中，朝着斑的方向扬了扬，“那这吸血种的头颅怎么办？”  
“带回家里，放一晚上也不会怎样。”  
柱间从马上跳下，对于这种丧失职业操守的行为见惯不怪，“直接回家？”  
“嗯，回去。”  
斑是什么意思，柱间已心里有数，仍忍不住挑起眉毛。他把自己的马一并交给那伙计，一手拎着战利品的首级，另一手勾着斑的肩膀。在周围居民憧憬而敬畏的目光中，这两名刚刚结束厮杀的血猎阔步朝向他们的居所走去。

他们的家隐藏在小城边缘拥挤的居民区，黄昏光景，街道上充满令人鼓舞的烟火气，妇人煮饭炊烟缭绕，男人们抽着新干的烟草，孩子们嬉笑打闹，帮父母喂狗崽鸡仔，两手黑乎乎脸上却红灿灿。  
其实多年刀尖舔血的血猎工作，他们的积蓄足够卖一座华丽庄园，但是柱间在数年前不知怎地，看上了这距离王都数十里外常年阴雨的温馨小城，便与斑定居于此。  
斑那时还打趣他，“你不会是因为在这里与我初遇，才这样怀旧吧。”  
“也、也许有这个缘故…？”  
柱间嘿嘿傻笑，后背稳靠小餐馆的破椅背，看着心上人的脸庞，不置可否。  
不过此时此刻，斑忽然庆幸柱间的选择。这座小城狭窄，安静，荒僻，虽然交通麻烦了些，到底胜在没有各大猎人公会常驻。也就意味着，他们在非工作时期，可以随心所欲，不会被任何人骚扰......  
柱间瞧着斑眼睛里冒出炙热的光泽，浴血奋战的后遗症来势汹汹，几乎要撕扯开眼前一切，仿佛这人类才是一只被饥渴折磨的吸血种。

 

最后的晚照沁透窗帏，房间内的光线如潮水一般缓慢退却，剩下一地昏黑。  
房门开启得急促，略显拥挤破旧的小屋里立刻被灌满了混乱的呼吸声，两个人的影子重叠一处，融化在新鲜的夜幕中。随着门板与合页吱呀作响，房门被大力撞回，老旧走廊与房间被割裂为截然不同的两个世界，这件屋子，也成了它的主人们尽情放纵的空间。  
情欲与杀意是一对孪生的兄弟，后者被渲染到极致时，免不了前者也会隐隐升腾，迸生熊熊邪火愈烧愈旺，最终意识的主人放弃抵抗，缘着本心放纵起自己的欲望。  
斑今天大概杀死了太多了敌人。  
他与柱间孤身二人屠净了一只吸血种的族地，初生血仆数量虽庞大，其战斗技巧不提也罢，只有引颈就戮的份儿。而最后那只阴郁狡猾的混血种，几乎数次要咬断他们的咽喉，撕裂他们的四肢。生死相搏许久，斑命悬一线才制造出的机会里，猎物终于被柱间用一并匕首捅穿心脏一击毙命。  
血气和疼痛密集地刺激感官，生死一线的味道让斑上瘾，但再大的瘾，也抵不过他对面前这人的渴望。  
家的气味冲破他们最后的克制，斑勾着柱间脖子，手指用力地插进柱间头发，压制他后脑的力度大得惊人。唇沿着颈部的护甲一路凌乱寻到了对方的嘴唇，溺者回到空气里一般，狂热地掠夺柱间口腔中的气息，在一阵缠绵后终于得到安慰，稍作分离。  
“你今天的杀招真漂亮，柱间。”斑摸索着柱间后脑的发绳，将它解开，浓密的长发立刻水似的扑散遍斑的手臂，“它像你，像你本来的样子。”  
指缝穿过略凉的发丝，随即恶劣的攥紧拉扯，斑迫使柱间低下头去，对着自己的瞳孔，“你狩猎的时候才像你自己——凶狠的，张扬的，狂热的，不知天高地厚的——除开战场，你大多时候都把真正的自己藏起来了。”斑带着控诉地神态咬柱间的嘴唇，喘息中混里几道刀锋似的凌厉，风一样，火热地刮过柱间的耳膜。  
“大多时候？”柱间平淡地重复。  
“多数时候。除开战场和……”他故意停顿片刻，食指挑开固定领口的结扣，那件沾染尘土的披风顿时滑落至地面，暗示了某种开端，“床上。”  
柱间没有立刻回应斑的判断，他低笑着，柔软地亲吻斑额头，瞳孔中发酵起异样的神色。忽而一生闷响，装着吸血种头颅的布袋不知被扔到了房间的哪个角落，柱间空出了双手，几乎是瞬间把他的搭档压在了门板上。  
“我看你口气，倒像是喜欢这样？”  
他匐低面孔，以牙齿扯开斑护颈的暗口，落下一个个十足危险的亲吻。男人的喉结在柱间两片唇之间滚动，软骨脆弱无比，而血液滚烫，“斑，你真的太过热衷于在我跟你一样危险的时候挑战我的底线。”  
斑的确热衷于此，且百试不厌。  
弱点暴露于柱间眼前的滋味让他热血上涌，胸膛里的心脏疯狂跳动，那一根根肋骨几乎拦不住那颗发疯的脏器，像是被滔天巨浪反复冲刷的礁石。他呼吸更加粗重，咽下口中津液，明显的感到咽喉软肉撞上了对方的牙齿。这样的触感在猎场上等同于死亡的讯息，但在家中，却带来无与伦比的精神挑逗。  
“柱间。”斑竭力扬起面孔，让颈部牵扯成为一条矫好的曲线，骨骼筋肉错落有致，“打破底线的话，你会杀了我吗？”  
他问得好似癫狂。  
柱间浑身一凛，似是心生畏惧，贴在斑喉结处的唇齿都离远了一份，只眸子里载着潭冷水，静静地凝视斑。  
“瞧，一碰就缩回常态了，你可真够怂的。”斑兴味索然地叹口气，探头向前，咬了柱间下颌间一口，“换个问题。那你会上了我吗？”  
这样的问题不应该用嘴去回答。  
柱间的眼神变得沉厚，神态自若，有如那些教廷中诵读经文的神父。但他的膝盖却嵌进斑双腿之间，顶压斑已有反应的欲望，叠压在他身前，一寸一寸的减少斑可以移动的空间。  
斑呼吸滞了一霎，随机热辣地倒抽着气，嘶嘶地喘着。他歪了头，瞥着柱间，十足一副鱼肉姿态，大口吞噬者柱间给予的热欲。  
随着柱间的手掌抚进衣摆之下，饱含情欲地呼吸频频自口中泄出，斑靠不克制自己的真实反映，甚至受用地眯了眯眼。他姿态配合，让柱间颇有些粗暴地扒掉他自己身上的衣服。  
沾满敌人血液的织物统统坠落在地，覆着汗水和零星血污地肉体赤诚相对，安宁与暧昧的氛围恰到好处。  
没有半点预兆，异变忽起，如假寐的兽，斑从柱间的桎梏中突然抽身而出，他勾着玩味的笑容，几乎同时反手去箍制柱间脖颈，其力度刚猛凌厉且毫无克制，足够掐死一只成年的野狮。  
柱间顿时暗叫一句不好，来不及思索斑是怎生意思，身体的反应远快于大脑，矮身闪避这卑鄙的奇袭，抬肘对准斑的胸骨直取中路。  
熟练地格挡开了柱间攻势，然而斑下一步的动作不同于任何格斗路数，不逃不闪，双手直接贴上了柱间胸膛，用体重和惯性将他压在地上。  
哐一声巨响，两人位置顿时颠倒。他们的长发铺了一地，柔软的床铺清冷无人，被欲望扰惑心神的男人们交叠与冰冷地面，但这并不阻碍任何。  
柱间懵怔地揉着自己摔疼的后脑，忽然斑的面孔出现在正上方，一双大眼黑亮含笑，四周垂下的乱发扫的额头痒痒的。刚刚那猛然脱缰的杀意全化了碎絮，随风飘去，转瞬无影无踪。  
胸膛被一双炙热的手掌贴住，沿着肌肉纹理揉捏，迫人绷紧皮肤——  
“愿意被我征服吗，柱间？”斑潮热的呼吸喷洒而下，几乎带着针刺一样的刺痛，毫不收敛他的情绪，“今天太不尽兴了，再让我发泄一下吧。”  
“你啊，都到最后才……”柱间摇了摇头，忍不住笑起来，抬手绕过斑一缕头发，牵到嘴角轻轻亲吻，“那就开始吧，我会享受的。”  
火热的亲吻像是雨点一样砸落在柱间胸口，连绵不绝，勾勒出流畅肌肉的曲线，他甚至怀疑斑能像那些狼人一样，够品尝出他汗水里的情动。但事实斑只是偏好如此，或者说，擅长此道。  
越过咽喉，经过锁骨，他牙尖咬住胸前红粒，微微碾磨拉扯，舌尖则蹭着肉芽嫩芯，濡湿的打着圈子，柱间忍不住蹙着眉头，胸口噌的炸开一阵酥麻，软软的窜进肺腑中。  
他的呼吸在变热。  
那人的唇齿不依不饶地向下滑去，腹肌和鼠蹊都是他的玩具，被灵巧的舌反复舔弄，直到水光一片。斑哧哧地笑，鼻尖蹭着他下身的毛发，亲吻涨立的硬挺。  
他的舌头像蛇，像热带鱼，像带着粘液的蕨芽，渴求地缠绕着硬物，蹭过不该触及的地方，滑腻地掀开褶皱，以逼出一汩汩透明的分泌液，沿着龟头胀大的弧度流下。  
斑用红色的舌尖扫过茎体，将每一滴都舔入口中。  
“我很喜欢它。但今晚它将要被冷落了。”虎齿划过顶端沟壑，斑慢悠悠地吐出硬翘的阴茎，见柱间小腹绷紧，故意泄气地说，“你很失望？”  
柱间抬起头，水平视线凝视斑，鼻腔里带着嗡嗡的囔音，含有微不足道的挑逗，“失不失望，这还要看你。”  
斑哼笑一声，误将这当作了挑战，浮躁的气焰油然而生，便舍弃了给予柔软的亲吻和爱抚，直接将柱间右腿架了起来。  
下身的入口立即暴露在斑眼前，斑吮着柱间性器的舌油滑地溜走，围绕在肉穴周遭打转，肉褶吸了足够的唾液，终于变得软糯放松，斑毫不犹豫地伸了舌头向其中舔去。  
他舔弄得毫不克制，水渍声在下体响起，色情的声响黏黏腻腻爬过心尖，让柱间头皮发麻，他两片薄唇抿得纸刃似的，除了克服脑子里噼啪作响的混乱念头，只剩下死命眨眼的力气。  
手指顶入私处，搅动抽查的姿态堪称粗暴，柱间的身体在斑的控制下变得滚烫而酥软，骚动和情热顺着骨骼到处乱爬，逼得他难耐的辗转起来。  
肠壁之外的腺体被找到了，斑故意狠狠地压在那一点，大力的揉动起来。柱间顿时漏一声高亢的呻吟，跟着斑的幅度摆动下身，双腿忍不住颤抖着夹拢。  
这要紧关头，斑断然把手指抽开了，围着软穴周围的臀肉落下一串隔靴搔痒的吻，冷落起至关重要的地方。  
这个人类，在床上就是个疯子。  
柱间在心里骂了出来。  
显然好戏才刚刚开始，他性急的喘着气，任命地松弛下体，卸下一切防备和抵御，等待爱人即将施加的侵掠。  
扩张还不充分，之后的却更加轻率匆忙，斑厌恶在这样的夹缝里耗费太多的功夫，正如他厌恶逐猎却热爱一击毙命的杀戮。性爱是一场简单的狩猎，他已经站在猎物面前，需要的，只是将武器送入要害，夺走对方自我控制的主权。  
“不要叫出声。”  
斑忽然说，嗓音自咽喉深处挤出，嘶哑之中染满贪念。他将柱间右腿抬得更高，膝窝架在肩上，性器的顶端恰好戳在柱间臀缝间，顺着一滩泥狞的小径前后滑动。  
斑最后一次伏下身子去，吻了吻柱间发红的脸颊，随后猛一送腰，暴躁而蛮横地进入了他。  
这个动作同时取悦到了他们中任何一人。  
交合的起始伴随不可避免的撕痛，柱间发出一声难耐的低吼，却立刻被斑压住嘴唇，一声声求救似的呻吟都尽数吞咽回腹中。  
“不要让我听见你的反应。”斑这样说。他顶到了柱间极深处，粗大的炽热灌满肠壁，无止境地往上凿开防线，腑脏被刺穿，让柱间甚至出现窒息的幻觉。  
斑的动作的确如柱间所熟悉的，符合“征服”一词的特点，霸道蛮横，有着过度个人主义的色彩。他只顾享受着柔软的甬道，将柱间压在地上，疯狂地操干，直至熨贴沿着交合处传到身体每一寸角落。  
但柱间并非无从享受，短暂的疼痛退去，斑偾张的性器堪堪碾着那一点摩过，柱间蓦地眼睛睁到最大，面颊充血泛红，发出无声的呜咽，肉穴急促地产生一阵痉挛，将其中之物咬得更紧。  
刺激如同潮水，快感一叠叠袭至，热流将下肢彻底淹没。柱间抬了两条腿，脚跟擦着斑敏感的背部，拼命地勾住斑的腰。狂风暴雨的交合把他意识砸得粉碎，下意识的将自己喂到对方嘴前。  
柱间的姿态映进斑瞳孔，放纵得令人难以想象，他配合默契，又纵情享受。斑呼吸停了一刹，猛地大力掐住柱间的胯，用人类极限的力度和速度，将对方直接撞上自己的下体。  
钉子一样锐利坚硬的性器直接操进了柱间前所未及的深处，之后紧接着连绵不断的抽动，柱间早已忘记了斑蛮不讲理的要求，放浪呜咽顿时充盈房间，把他们发疯的情事彰显到极致。  
所说违背了要求，斑其实蛮喜欢他这样，甚至有点得意，“你还装吗？”  
没有人回答他。  
柱间脑子空白一片，半身被情爱控制，剩下半身则魂魄飞散，他的手无助乱抓，忽而碰到了床腿，手指立刻纠缠其上，青筋迸起，骨节发白，如掐住敌人咽喉一样。  
斑注意到这样的细节。他下身操干的速与力丝毫不改，却探身抓住了柱间的腕，用自己手掌代替了无辜的木头床腿，力度不断加重，差点把他的骨骼碾成粉末。  
他们十指相扣，掌心被汗水洇湿，牢牢贴紧。斑引着交叠的手掌放在自己心口，让柱间可以触碰到皮肤下跳动的心脏，然后撤掉了自己的手。  
意乱情迷弄垮了克制，几乎是反射性的，柱间立刻攥住了斑的心脏。他的指甲抠出血痕，在斑白色的皮肤上烙下一道道殷红触目，似乎要挖出对方滚烫的血肉。  
斑满足的抽了口气。他变本加厉地，匐身将咽喉凑到柱间利齿之间，沙哑的声音好似魅惑。  
“咬我。”  
柱间试图不去理会，然而耳畔传来恋人的哄劝，一声接着一声，柔软甜美，教人发狂。  
“咬我。”  
他懵懵憧憧地遵循命令，牙齿贴斑的颈静脉，流淌的暗红色血液泛着生命的香甜，勾引他用牙齿刺破薄薄的皮肤。  
“咬我吧……柱间。”  
柱间咬了下去。他想喝斑的血。  
牙齿触碰对方皮肉的瞬间，瞳孔赫然反射出斑狡黠得意的神情，柱间立刻清醒大半，意识到了当下的处境。他浑身过电似的一颤，马上停下，仰身拥抱了行径恶劣的情人。  
撕咬被换成一个落在颈侧的热吻，同时，柱间脊梁绷直，痉挛着射了出来。  
斑的小腹喷满柱间的精液，粘哒哒的流到了毛发之间，脏乱不堪。但是悬崖勒马，还是算柱间成功，斑感到功亏一篑，兴致挫败地瘪了瘪嘴，压稳了柱间的肩膀，报复性地捅动下体，也不顾柱间辗转地挣扎，凶狠地抽插直到他自己也释放了为止。  
柱间喘了半天，终于调匀气息，才望着天花板无奈道，“斑……你到底要尝试些什么？”  
斑亲了亲柱间嘴角，心怀鬼胎，不予回答。

 

次日清晨，柱间在床上醒来时，从后面抱着他睡了一整晚的男人已经不止去向。  
他睡眼惺忪地扫了眼拥挤的房间，果然没有找到那只被冷落一夜的吸血种头颅，靠近厨房的木桌上留了热气腾腾的早饭，盘子下面压着张字条。  
摸过去一看，果然斑已经去王城找教廷交任务，顺便挑选新的通缉令作为下一份工作。  
柱间用冷水洗净身体，换上干净的衣服，坐着餐桌边对着早饭发愣。  
食物颜色鲜艳，油光闪亮，香气里混着干牛至和小茴香的浓郁香味，红色的彩椒碎和青色罗勒叶片点缀着肉酱面，还撒上了些许帕玛森干酪。柱间握住叉子，卷起一缕面条，凑到嘴边，但最终内心挣扎一番，还是扁着嘴把下巴抵在桌上，烦躁的抓了抓头发。  
辜负斑的好意让柱间心里有点惴惴不安，但身体的需求是直接的，比起吃饭，他现在更需要喝一杯。  
柱间随手整理了下衣装，料想无需战斗，他也没有再佩戴那些对抗吸血种利齿的镀银护具。暗金色的发绳已经被斑洗干净，平整放在床头，柱间捻起它揣在怀里，并不急着束发。  
顺着昏暗楼道与狭窄楼梯一路走下，柱间来到街上，走进喧嚣人群之中。

他踱着清闲的步子，熟门熟路走进这座小城最破旧的一间酒馆，门窗掉漆，气味古怪，鲜有人光临。  
“还是老样子？”调酒师远远嗅到了柱间的气味，在他刚一推门，便声调恭敬地发出询问。  
“嗯，当然，麻烦你了。”  
那人点点头，神色了然，自盛满冰块的木桶中取出一只神色的长颈酒瓶，小心擦拭掉融化的水珠。  
柱间左右看看，只有远处角落躺着两个破衣烂衫的流浪汉，没有更多的客人，“生意不好？”  
“肯定。谁教我这里常年贩售‘特殊饮料’...哪个人类会来有吸血种光临的店面以身犯险？”  
“啊。是啊。人类恐惧吸血种，吸血种也看不起人类。”柱间坐在地下酒馆的吧台旁边，对着熟识的非人类调酒师闷闷不乐地抱怨道，甚至有些不服气的拍了拍桌子，“为什么两种人不能好好相处，既然已经制定了条约？”  
“身为血……血猎的你，没有立场说这种话。”调酒师音调戏谑，在关键处顿住片刻，又故意咬了重音。他将郁金香形的玻璃杯推到柱间面前，摇动手中棕褐色酒瓶，为熟客斟满香甜的暗红色液体。柱间端着杯脚，在昏暗灯光下左右摇晃，低头嗅着腥甜的气味，赞美地叹了口气。  
他沉醉的闭上眼，轻啜些许，再睁开眼帘时，瞳孔中闪耀有异常的金色，像是湖水承载着融化的晚霞，“味道真棒。”  
“谁教你成天跟人类住在一起吃面包喝罗宋汤，那些油腻恶心的味道快要毁掉你的味蕾了。”  
“哈哈哈哈其实蘑菇饭我还挺喜欢的。”柱间按压太阳穴，无奈地反驳调酒师的言论，“血族…人类。不是立场，而是一种社会必然——站在人类这边看，如果没有违背规则吸血种的威胁，异类与异邦人是一样的，绝对能够渐渐接纳融合对方的存在，两种族类的文明艺术互通，对于彼此都是绝佳的结果。”  
“所以你？”  
“我做的一切只是为了守护秩序而已。”  
“只为大局……”调酒师垂下眼帘低笑，他没有急着为再柱间调配酒浆，却是先取了一只阔腹酒杯，用崭新的白绢擦拭水渍，“原来你可是个今朝有酒今朝醉的独行客，飞蓬无根四海飘摇，这些年能老老实实在这行干这么久，我看你少说有三成是为了你的情人吧？”  
柱间不好意思地笑了笑，却不说话，舔着嘴角的液体似乎有些意犹未尽，神采飞扬地靠在吧台边缘，等待调酒师为他送上第二杯芬芳的饮品。  
这些危险的饮料下肚，比酒精更加狂热，但又像是隔靴搔痒，欠一份新鲜温暖的特质，勾得人想要更多，乃至原始的狩猎本能都隐隐作祟，攀附着胸膛杂草丛生。  
柱间的目光顿时变得危险起来，敏锐地扫视狭小空间之内每一个拥有跳动心脏的生命，那份凌厉金色目光所经，仿佛不是人类，而是一只只驯顺的食物。他痛苦的低吼了一声，他无意识攥起的拳头已经将椅子扶手搓成碎屑，但是香甜的液体停留在食道中，少一放松，意识就会彻底被本能接管。  
“给、给我一杯水。”  
调酒师给了他一杯冰水，像其中加了薄荷与柠檬汁，他被正在与自我作斗争的男人一口饮尽，成功去除了滞留在喉管中的气味。  
“劲儿真大。”柱间稳定下来，心有余悸地叹了口气，干巴巴地转移话题，“你的保鲜手艺还是这么好。”  
“承蒙夸奖。”  
调酒师目光一闪，如被不可见的绳索束缚，僵硬而郑重地欠了欠身，原先嬉笑调侃的神态全然收敛，只剩了来自血脉深处的恭敬，仿佛面前之人，是他的首领乃至君主。在柱间微笑着接受他的礼节后，才渐渐放松面部发僵的肌肉，回到原先那副市井小民的模样。这是受到血统纯度的压迫反应。  
“不要这样拘束嘛。”柱间打个响指，瞳孔变回黑色，努力无意间缓解施加于对方身上的压力，“你不来一杯？”  
调酒师摇摇头，敲了敲自己脑壳，苦笑着叹了口气，“我的控制力还比不上您。不过说来，为何您这一次会比往常更加难以捱过？”  
柱间思考了下彻夜放纵对于自制力的消磨，讷讷地扶额垂下头去，似笑非笑，并不打算说出真相。

这一切都被旁人看在眼中。  
站在暗中的人靠着对街的廊柱，抱肩看着其中的闹剧，即使听不到言语依旧能猜个大概。对于柱间辛苦隐瞒自我折磨的行为，他冷漠地啧啧嘴，发出一声不屑的嘲笑。  
几枚银色子弹在掌心翻滚，随即被一粒粒安入枪膛，它们的主人用拇指抚摸板机，安静地掐算着需要等待的时间。

数分钟后，酒馆大门开启，一阵风铃声随风飘进，有新来的客人合着叮玲脆响踏在木地板上，皮靴胶跟的声音沉重，十分有辨识度。  
柱间立刻止了与调酒师扯皮互损的幼稚举措，也不转身去看，背对着来客，托颐悠然道，“给他来一杯，我请。”却在说话间，将原先的空杯推到角落。  
这个细节只被调酒师捕捉到，他忍不住摇了摇头，心道一句千手柱间你装得可真是辛苦。他看着走近的男人，扬起眉毛，故意操着一股捧读的语气，“嘿斑！柱间说他要请客，你知道他今天带钱了么？”  
斑愣了一瞬间，忽然想起来什么似的，捂着肚子噗哈哈哈哈大笑起来，腰都弯了下去，他拍着柱间后背坐在吧台旁边，不过没有要大白天饮烈酒的习惯，只点了一份加双倍石榴糖浆的气泡水。  
“你干嘛要拆我台！”柱间被损友在斑面前拂了面子，愤愤地顶了回去，却还是消沉起来，烂泥似的趴在桌上，歪着头，倦怠地看着满眼笑意的斑，“我那次是真的忘了，自己刚从赌场走出来！”  
斑很在状态，半真半假，笑得快要喘不过气，看柱间沮丧症状愈发强烈，才强忍着笑泪推搡着他肩膀，“得了得了，我们不提了。跟你说说我刚接的任务。”  
这时柱间才注意到斑身着完整的血猎装束，标志性的镀银护甲包裹覆盖胸腹要害，腰间别有短枪和火铳，一柄微弯的银匕首坠于身侧，足下踏着长靴，将小腿勾勒出精健而优雅的线条。一切都被一丝不苟地佩戴在适当的位置，显得缜密而锋芒毕露。  
柱间挑眉，有些不安，“怎么回事？”  
斑却一下子黑了脸，一口灌尽清甜饮料，仍是不解气。他眉头蹙着些讥讽味道，冷言冷语地说，“不是大事，但很急，先上路再说。”  
话音未落，柱间感觉重心一歪，已经是被斑抓住右手向外扯去。  
他的指尖不经意间划过斑掌根，搭在那人脉搏上，突突跳动的皮肉下流淌着鲜美的血液……才从狩猎状态恢复平静一会儿，饥与喝的痛苦很快反噬，柱间在向外走去的过程中，鬼使神差地，竟然将斑手腕牵到嘴前。  
在霎那间，斑能感到对方溢出躯壳的杀气，以及獠牙撩动的凛风，刺痛皮肉隐隐作痛——他根本不在乎，或者说，心下极度兴奋，乃至雀跃。他只是太迷恋看到对方本真的模样，如熔去鞘的刀，上了膛的枪——  
斑蓦地站稳，迅速转头。  
然而柱间悬崖勒马，只在他的手腕上留下一个吻，满脸笑意。

——“怎么了，斑？”  
——“……没什么，走吧。”

此刻为时过早，他们还在沾沾自喜的扮演着常态之中的模样，好像一切都未发生，一切也不将发生。

END


End file.
